


北风

by Aminophen



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, 朋友打炮, 穿了别人的内裤
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-07-27 17:19:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16223732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aminophen/pseuds/Aminophen
Summary: “我的银剑还差一块符文石。”兰伯特煮着熊脂说。他脸上在炉火的照映下渗出几滴汗珠。杰洛特发现自己靴子滴下来的水渍已经沁到一边装草药的袋角，他默不作声地把袋子踢远了一些，“你去找艾斯凯尔要好了。你存了些钱吧，算上之前那翼手龙的余留。”“我为什么要跟艾斯凯尔买它？或许艾斯凯尔想把它留给某位女术士——会用幻术变成潘的那种。”





	北风

**Author's Note:**

> 参考小说白狼，游戏兰伯特。

艾斯凯尔面色阴郁地从马房里搬出一札稻草。他的马艾林由于门外吹入的雪花嘶鸣了几声。凯尔莫汉的冬天尽管已经到了末尾，它依旧是一种对旅人的潜在致命威胁——那些被雪覆盖的险坡与山涧极易使马失足。艾斯凯尔判断此时确实不适合离开，况且他还没有跟维瑟米尔告别。后者由于兰伯特的到来挑了个日子南下到河谷附近，说是要处理路上他们看到的那几只孽鬼。春天化雪后泥泞的地面会使他们无比难缠。说到恶魔的名字，他就出现了。艾斯凯尔在呼啸的风雪中清楚地听见兰伯特自大的脚步声。这可恶的骗子一把打开门，令艾林被惊得后退几步，在马棚内踱步，险些挤倒艾斯凯尔。  
“你最好别摆出那副得意洋洋的臭脸。”艾斯凯尔警告道。  
“好极了，”兰伯特抱起手，“我等着你出手呢。不过在这之前——说话算话，艾斯凯尔。”他摊出掌心，甚至还勾了勾手指。  
艾斯凯尔忍住冲上去把对方揍一顿的冲动，说真的，为什么他们至今没这么干过，起码没当着维瑟米尔的面用拳头招呼对方。这几年冬天他都没有在对方像个摔坏了腿的老妇一样缩在火炉边发抖并且咒骂的时候去开玩笑。大堂和右侧房间有一多半都是艾斯凯尔修补的。杰洛特时常不回凯尔莫汉过冬，而维瑟米尔讲大量时间花在翻修他的老实验室和屋顶上。兰伯特一回来就叫嚷着要把大厅侧翼的漏缝补上，他第二天也真的那么干了，在壁垒边弄了一滩黏土修补墙缝，之后又自己把坏掉的窗户拆下来换了。这是他彻底撒手前干的最后一件好事。之后他把一个装着布料和一些草药箱子的架子挪了挪作为挡风墙，开始在炉火边大量消耗草药酒并且抱怨个不停。  
“我愿赌服输。”艾斯凯尔从随身的挎包里掏出一块符文石，痛心地把它交给兰伯特。“说到这里，你到底睡了哪个——”  
兰伯特大声打断他：“老天，你居然随身带着。谢了。”随后迅捷地夹着一阵寒风跑了。  
兰伯特快速地爬上墙垛，抄近路回到生了火的大厅。恶魔屎一样的冬季，他暗中咒骂，在火边把手套摘下来好好端详一番他刚才的战利品。杰洛特似乎刚刚吃完早饭，从厨房出来正看见兰伯特得意的神态。  
“别摆出那副痛苦的表情了。”兰伯特立即挖苦道。“艾斯凯尔就在外面，如果你想他知道的话。”  
“我的面部肌肉在变异中坏死了，跟你的抗寒能力一样。把它收起来，你起码要过两个月才能找到一个会嵌符文石的工匠。所以你就为了这个跟艾斯凯尔打赌？”杰洛特痛苦地说。“我真庆幸维瑟米尔不在。你是怎么让艾斯凯尔相信你的鬼话的？”  
“我假装要掏出对方内裤的瞬间他就认输了。”  
“兰伯特。”  
“你以为我是什么人？那次纯属意外，好吗？我穿完之后就烧了，因为它紧得惊人。”兰伯特恬不知耻地澄清道。“再说我也把我的留给你了，我们扯平了。”  
杰洛特升起一股莫名的情绪，仿佛搞砸了什么，比在生意中不甚让委托人死了还要坏。这两件事都不幸地发生过，他不小心让水鬼抓伤了委托人导致恶性感染，和兰伯特有心无意地把他睡了并且还拿这个跟艾斯凯尔打赌。

那是一年前的冬天，大厅右侧的窗户被某场极其剧烈的暴风雪破坏了。为此兰伯特拒绝到楼下工作。维瑟米尔警告他如果他把那么多硫磺搬回房间迟早会把自己炸上天。兰伯特随后把自己的炸药工坊搬到了厨房边的隔间里，正好在杰洛特房间底下。我完全无法把自己炸死，兰伯特说，没法不连带着杰洛特和我们过冬的食物一起。他为了方便甚至直接在那里铺了一层皮革做床睡，几乎不离开厨房的范围。这情有可原——他得做四人来年炸药的部分储备，几乎每个猎魔人都需要一到两个龙之梦来防备旅途中被一群水鬼缠上的问题。  
兰伯特现在是凯尔莫汉唯一的炸药专家，甚至研究出了几种在维瑟米尔那代就不见踪影的种类。他对此兴致缺缺，毒辣地说这是无用之举，因为他之后这些炸弹还是会失传的，永久失传，再也没有人会用它们。此举可能在诱导维瑟米尔同意他把蓝图卖给维吉玛的矮人铁匠。  
杰洛特在设法让兰伯特跟自己出去了一次帮他把北方山洞里的熊尸拖回凯尔莫汉处理。鉴于艾斯凯尔和维瑟米尔都在修补屋顶，他们就得负责弄些补给。那只熊被冻得硬邦邦的，不过剥了皮后结块的熊脂比平常好收集很多。  
“我的银剑还差一块符文石。”兰伯特煮着熊脂说。他脸上在炉火的照映下渗出几滴汗珠。杰洛特发现自己靴子滴下来的水渍已经沁到一边装草药的袋角，他默不作声地把袋子踢远了一些，  
“你去找艾斯凯尔要好了。你存了些钱吧，算上之前那翼手龙的余留。”  
“我为什么要跟艾斯凯尔买它？或许艾斯凯尔想把它留给某位女术士——会用幻术变成潘的那种。”  
“我懂了。昨夜你输了什么？”  
兰伯特吹着口哨从滚烫的熊脂剑油中捞出浮在上层的杂质。杰洛特怀疑他是不是把那张艾希艾希蕾·阿纳兴输给艾斯凯尔了。自从他上次无意中瞥到兰伯特塞在床角（即他目前睡着的那个铺狼皮的角落）的小皮袋，兰伯特收集女术士稀有卡牌的爱好就展露无疑——可能是出于某种无声的抗议他至今还没有范德堡的叶奈法。  
“如果你真的那么无所事事，你可以把这几袋东西拿走，然后开始干活。别以为维瑟米尔不在你就能逃过一劫，漂亮男孩。”兰伯特说。“我们不是还剩下一些鹿肉吗？把这个做成肉干或者扔掉。我讨厌熊肉，除非我快饿死了才会吃一口。”他把锅从炉火上放下来，等待油脂凝固。提前制备的高等剑油得经过一系列复杂的工序，最好在冬季冷凝再用草药包裹储存。杰洛特也不打算盯着兰伯特做整个过程。他起来伸了伸腿，把袋子抗走。  
屋外的柴垛意外地整齐，似乎兰伯特把它修整过了。兰伯特有时候像个夜游神一样半夜出没于厨房和大厅周边，不知道在摆弄什么。维瑟米尔骂他跟小孩一样夜里吃东西。  
他发了一会怔，此时艾斯凯尔走过来，一副有些愠怒的样子问：“兰伯特有跟你说什么吗？”  
“我不知道你在指什么。”  
“算了。”艾斯凯尔泄气。他的脾气来得快去得也快，导致招惹他近乎成了兰伯特无聊时和一种习性。“你去盯着他，别让他偷懒也别让他使坏。”  
“你们别总是指使我干这干那。”  
“还不是你喜欢这样，杰洛特。”  
“闭嘴，艾斯凯尔。”  
晚上他们一起开了一瓶新蒸馏出来的草药酒喝。艾斯凯尔在外面回来时冻得手指僵硬，杰洛特也没好到哪里去——右侧的屋顶非得今晚补好不可，否则深夜风暴挂起来容易掀出一个大洞。艾斯凯尔酒醉后就踉跄着回到房间，绝对睡到不省人事。兰伯特说他跨着三道门都听得见艾斯凯尔打鼾。杰洛特也晕晕沉沉地躺在床上。他听到楼下传来模糊的响动，意识到兰伯特还醒着。今天睡在没炉子的地方可能真的会把脚趾冻掉。风吹过弧形的塔楼发出‘呜——呜——’的哀鸣，跟妖灵在远方叫喊似的。风声太响以至于他一点都没注意到兰伯特上来的声音。  
“嗨——”兰伯特含混地说。  
杰洛特打了个无所谓的手势。他往边上挪了挪，示意兰伯特可以睡靠火炉的那边。兰伯特快速溜了过来，在杰洛特意识到有什么不对之前钻进了他的被子。他闻到浓烈的酒精味，随机感到腿边一阵冰凉。  
“嘿。”杰洛特说，却没推开兰伯特。他不忍心这样做，对方看起来像个愤怒的小孩一样，情绪激动，神志恍惚，此时让兰伯特赤手空拳搏斗卡恩卡他估计都愿意，而且兰伯特浑身冷得像冰，抓着杰洛特不松手。  
“放松，然后躺下，试着别吐出来。”杰洛特说。兰伯特闻起来像是直接把未稀释过的白海鸥灌进了肚子。  
“我不想吐。相反清醒地很。”兰伯特说，迅速地为自己制造一些优势。“别无聊到拒绝这个。”他的手滑到杰洛特胯下，杰洛特大概是出于震惊，浑身肌肉都僵硬了。他在被子里挪动了一下，试图把兰伯特推开，但兰伯特像只章鱼那样缠住了他，并且恶意地隔着他的内裤动手动脚。杰洛特似乎不知道怎么办才好，停顿了一下。兰伯特很容易地跳起了白狼的性致，并且觉得自己的手指也暖和起来。而杰洛特突然把他掀开，兰伯特还以为杰洛特都快高潮了，毫无准备。  
好吧，他对自己说。仰面躺在床上，真正有些天旋地转起来。他又开始觉得冷了，嘟囔了几声抱歉打算再赖一会再去拿靴子。  
“你是认真的？”再次出乎兰伯特意料，杰洛特问。  
“我都硬了。”兰伯特没好气地回答，立即觉得精力又回来了，驱散了冷意。“你到底打不打算搞我的屁股，还是你醉得都软了？”  
杰洛特又不动了。兰伯特默认这是一种不知所措的表现。在梅里泰利神庙接触不到这样的事是很正常的。他翻过来，再次钻进被子里，把腰蜷起来。杰洛特痉挛似的腹部肌肉运动和古怪的声音告诉兰伯特没人含过他的屌，这令兰伯特得到了新一层优越的快乐。他扒掉了杰洛特的内裤，在黑暗中摸到白狼兴致勃勃的部位然后含了下去。当然他也不是什么老手，因此只在头部浅尝辄止。被子外传来的声音不仅让兰伯特暗自笑破了肚子，也让他自己的勃起难受起来。他一只手扶着杰洛特的根部，一只手伸进自己裤子里，同时故意弄出很响的水声。  
杰洛特持续地发出某种难受的声音，大概正苦于怎么不直接射在兰伯特嘴里。而兰伯特本来打算避免此事的，他只是打算做个开头，然后进入正题。只是这个过程过于有趣，他反倒把一些必要步骤忘了。被子里的酒精和前液的味道过于浓重，兰伯特不得不钻出来。他见到杰洛特喘着气，怔怔地盯着某个地方。  
“还没完呢。”兰伯特说。白海鸥让他觉得如入云端。“你的油膏在哪里？”  
杰洛特指了指床头柜。还是男孩最懂男孩。兰伯特敏捷地取出那个小罐子，发现里面已经用了一大半。该死，本来另一半我们早可以互惠互利的，兰伯特听见这声音打了个旋随着火炉和他们身上的热气飘到他附件。  
“真的没人吸过你的屌吗？”兰伯特终于听清楚这是自己的声音。他非得问不可，一只指头蘸了点油膏伸进自己臀缝里。  
杰洛特干巴巴地回答：“没有。”他小心地观察着兰伯特的动作，像观察着某种稀有动物的交配场景。  
兰伯特尽力让自己做一个酒后仍然优异的柔术师。他摸到自己的入口了，向后仰着把指尖探进去。“妈的真冷，”兰伯特说，“我就剩里面还是热的了。”他发誓此时杰洛特的脸上浮起一抹潮红，然后他把被子拉了拉，试图把兰伯特的腿盖上。  
兰伯特又伸了第二根指头进去，可能是酒精的缘故他觉得自己从前感觉有点难掌控的肌肉此时都向他极力投诚。他的指头可以轻易地伸进去、再拉开。融化的油粘在他大腿内侧和手上的感觉着实有点恶心，主要是还很凉。杰洛特的手搭在他的大腿外侧。他瞥了一眼杰洛特的勃起，觉得屁股都收紧了。世界上没有一个词叫‘准备过于充分’，维瑟米尔的词忽然蹦出来。  
“我要骑上去了。”兰伯特说。杰洛特露出一点迷茫的神态，似乎完全无法想象接下来的任何发展。兰伯特把身子压低，在一个闲置的靠枕上使劲蹭了蹭手，把被子扯回他自己肩膀上，然后夹紧杰洛特的腰往下沉。  
实话说头几次都是比较失败的。杰洛特的阴茎在他胯下滑来滑去，跟他的蛋顶到了一起。兰伯特大声呻吟起来，扭动着。杰洛特试图调整一下位置，但是一个醉酒的猎魔人控制另一个醉酒的猎魔人简直是一项不可能的差事。最终杰洛特握住了兰伯特的手腕，他们这样停了一会，然后杰洛特感觉兰伯特把自己吃进去了。兰伯特盯着他，嘴唇抿紧，他不高兴的那副老样子。随后他动起来，由于不想把被子弄得滑下去而幅度微小。这使得杰洛特忍无可忍，把他掀到侧面，一只手捏着他的屁股干他。  
兰伯特被搞得腿软。一根似乎比他体温高得多的东西在他屁股里进出着，时不时蹭到令他大声喊‘操’的地方。他还发现如果他刻意夹着的话杰洛特会忍不住拍他的屁股，叫他放松点。然后他的阴茎就又滑了出去，再顶进来。这确实是一种全新的体验，那些冬季和沼泽的幻影一下腾飞起来，飞出他的思维。取而代之的是杰洛特的屌——杰洛特温暖又湿漉漉的有点恶心的身体。他金色的眼睛内瞳孔放大，像只动物，像只小狼一样，还没有吃过生肉的那种。这些善良的人永远不自知，兰伯特忧郁地想，然后被白海鸥和前列腺挟持走了。

杰洛特睁眼时感受到一种似曾相识的空虚感，那种经历过一场绝妙性爱后的缅怀和空洞情绪。窗外似乎十分晴朗，阳光明媚。炉火也十分旺盛，显然什么人才照料过。杰洛特头疼地回忆起昨天的事，发誓要把白海鸥的库存都锁起来。但他没有拒绝并不是因为他们都喝醉了，而且恰到好处地都没有想吐。兰伯特发火的样子他记得很清楚，自从那晚上他带着两个人的补给去追兰伯特之后他就清楚。兰伯特坐在炉火边，紧绷绷的。他生气又悲伤，缠绕着某种过去的暗影。这是为什么他没有拒绝兰伯特。他的眼睛闪闪发亮，跟那天一模一样。  
房间里并不如他想象的那样一团乱，除了一个枕头有点脏之外其他似乎都被简单收拾过。兰伯特仅仅顺走了他摆在柜子上的一顶厚重的冬帽。他匆忙穿戴好下楼，意识到他没有起得很晚。艾斯凯尔还坐在桌前打哈欠，喝着一碗蘑菇汤。  
“兰伯特呢？”杰洛特问。  
“今天轮到他打扫，呃。抱歉。”艾斯凯尔打了个嗝。“见鬼，他是不是冻得一晚上没睡着觉，怎么这个懒鬼这么早就跑了？对了，兰伯特跟我打了一个超级无聊的赌，我预感他明年会被人揍到破相——中午再跟你讲。”  
杰洛特到马房里也没有找到人，足迹显示兰伯特上山了。马房也很干净，甚至有人给萝卜添了点地薯作为零食。萝卜正缓慢地咀嚼着，盯着杰洛特。  
“所以这就是他的补偿方式，好吧。”杰洛特对萝卜说，觉得有些不舒服也说不出具体。萝卜吃起第二块地薯。起码有人满意了。这时候他还没有兰伯特会以此去捉弄艾斯凯尔的先见之明。

兰伯特记得每年冬天的事，他不清楚自己为什么非得这么干，好像北风把感知吹进他肋骨里了一样。那天他在布特尔的旅店喝酒。老板比奇佯装在擦拭玻璃，背地里正小声跟令一群痞子似的人物嘀咕是否应该把他赶出去。这个季节没有旅人，河道早就上冻了。兰伯特不知道这一段通往诺威格瑞的商道是否还能走。第二个问题是他没有合适的装备，也没有带足钱和粮食。他坐在这里让低劣麦酒的味道蹿过他的舌头。前面那个被叫做小林德的男人飞速瞥了他一眼——如果他今晚非得破门而入，兰伯特也只好跳窗逃跑。下一个镇子得有半天的脚程，这还是夏季天气好的时候。  
现在他坐在这里。活在当下，老兄，活在当下。壁炉的火发出噼啪声。比奇似乎终于意识到他要把那铜杯擦成镜子了，悻悻地放下布去添柴。他弯下腰的功夫对面的四个村民直勾勾地盯着兰伯特。麦酒还是有些上脑，或者风把他的头冻木了，兰伯特也盯着他们。这时刮来一阵很大的风，窗外挂着的摆件和冰凌装在一起发出各样的破裂声。门开了，显然不是比奇的老婆阿贝拉或者老药师‘刺头’。他身型高大，穿着镶毛皮的锁子甲，满头白霜。走进了才会发现他头上的雪融化之后显露出老人似的白发。  
“一杯热酒。”新来的旅人轻声说。他把门关上，走到兰伯特那桌坐下。  
“我还以为我说得够清楚了。”兰伯特说。他有些昏昏沉沉的，隐约感觉到之前的计划都作罢了，包括冻死在路边的可能性。他也想表现得成熟点。  
“我只是来送东西。”利维亚的杰洛特说。他掏出一个皮袋子放在桌上。“忘了这个去哪里都很艰难。”  
比奇没把酒送来，只是装模作样地摆弄着炉火。对面的那些无赖意识到八只拳头难敌四把剑后把脸别开了。杰洛特舔了舔嘴唇。兰伯特把自己只剩一点的杯子推给他。杯子在桌子上留下一圈湿漉漉的痕迹。杰洛特身上的雪水还在往下滴。  
兰伯特观察着杰洛特，发现对方没有说谎的意思。他到底是自发前来，还是为了什么？这个古怪的老实人没给兰伯特留下太多印象。首先由于他跟维瑟米尔存在的某种亲厚关系，简直形同父子，让兰伯特感到古怪又疏离——他听说过杰洛特的事，还知道他有时候在梅里泰利神庙过冬。他也只不过比兰伯特早入行十几年或者更短，却看上去把什么都忘了。如果撇去他苍白面孔带给人的偏见，他实在——兰伯特记得自己出于余火想找个轻蔑的词，但没有找出来。  
过了一会，杰洛特说。“接下来你打算去哪里呢？”  
兰伯特失败了。他没有无理取闹或者想死到难以抑制的境地。“好吧，带路吧，我没打算冻死在南下的路上。我希望你带了多的斗篷，因为我冷的蛋都掉了。还有好酒。”  
杰洛特点头。“在萝卜身上……谢谢，兄弟。”他加了一句。兰伯特督促他赶紧出去。  
杰洛特主动付了酒钱。比奇在他们身后站起来去收那个杯子，嘴里还骂骂咧咧的。兰伯特给了他一个中指。杰洛特果真带了两条斗篷，还有大量的干粮，似乎足够两个人去诺威格瑞。他们沿着溪流向上走，走过水鬼沼泽和断桥，在老矿洞歇了一夜，然后等天气较为晴朗的早晨回到凯尔莫汉。只有五六个男孩在训练地上操练，兰伯特假装剩下的都在吃早饭。维瑟米尔和果戈站在高台上。他们见到兰伯特和杰洛特把马牵进马棚，向他们点点头。  
维瑟米尔大概打算放过去此事，果戈一张粗糙的冷脸面无表情，次日他在训练场把兰伯特揍了一顿，当着几个小男孩的面。具体有几个人在边上看兰伯特完全没有印象，他头重脚轻地给自己上了个昆恩，向边上一滚，毫无步法可言。所以果戈的重斩他只来得及挡住第一下，令他手腕发麻，然后第二下直接砍到了他的肩甲上，事后在那里留下了一道明显的凹槽。由于这一击已经完全令他失去行动能力，下面的一脚完全是不必要的。果戈就是想要揍他，之前可能想要直接把他的头削下来。之后艾斯凯尔和杰洛特过来跟果戈说了什么，兰伯特满耳蜂鸣什么都听不见，连他自己的咒骂‘去你妈的我们继续’都像隔了一层云朵飘来。艾斯凯尔夹着他的腋下，杰洛特抬着他的脚把他架回房间。他一路都骂骂咧咧的，并且确定自己肩膀和脸上沾着的是运动过度的水汽。  
“你能闭嘴吗？”经过一番折腾，兰伯特终于听见艾斯凯尔说。他尽力摇头并且扭动起来，随后觉得脑浆和内脏可能都移位了。  
“你还有燕子吗？”他听见杰洛特的声音。  
“没了。现在锅都被占着，你知道的。”  
“在厨房架一个，或者洗一个旧的出来。腺体我那里可能还有……”接下来的声音又飘入了别的地方。  
“这不值得。”杰洛特几天后说。“或许我们当时应该在外住几天再回来。”  
兰伯特愤怒地盯着他面前的那碗肉汤。由于‘我们’这个用词不得不把大范围的咒骂咽了回去。“肉老得像我在啃冷脸猪的靴子。”  
“是艾斯凯尔做的。”杰洛特说。”熊是冷脸猪打的，你还是别去找他了。”  
兰伯特忍住大笑的冲动。他的腹部还有一大块变色的皮肤，多谢冷脸猪果戈的靴子。他如果控制不住地大笑绝对会吐杰洛特一脸，如果能吐出一些淤血块可能更好。总之那次伤好了之后他就跟杰洛特和艾斯凯尔熟了起来，也没别的选择。果戈只比维瑟米尔年轻一点，而且差点把他打死。  
由于多了好几张嘴的缘故他们不得不频繁地外出打猎。有时候杰洛特跟艾斯凯尔一起，有时候跟兰伯特一起。兰伯特总是负责放哨的那个，在冷风里清闲地蹲在树杈或者山毛榉丛里——谁不想要这种差事？事后再扛着一人重的猎物涉雪回来。好在杰洛特是个有效率的猎手，总是快速地一击致命。兰伯特在他差点跳进一群狩猎的狼的时候用伊格尼救了他的小命。他们狼狈地带着一股焦味和半只公鹿往回赶。  
“差点葬身狼口啊白狼。”兰伯特说。  
“你不是正看着么？”杰洛特回答，也有些气喘吁吁。“狼群赶跑了原本在这里的鹿群，追踪它们或许晚上我们都回不去了。”  
兰伯特闭嘴了。他发现自己开始习惯这个，跟杰洛特成为朋友。一个非常轻信而且似乎天性柔和的人，他愤怒地想，如果不是特殊变异带来的好处他肯定早就葬身某个地道了。他又意识到自己其实非常想跟杰洛特成为朋友。古怪的念头令他觉得那只公鹿的尸体变重了，于是他大声抱怨起来。  
一月份时他们打猎的频率降低了，此时只有六个小孩的汤和煎药需要煮。兰伯特大部分在外寻找材料，晚上就跟杰洛特和艾斯凯尔打牌。有两个男孩好奇地观望他们的战局，被兰伯特趾高气扬地打发走了。事后兰伯特却觉得一阵后怕，他发誓只打算知道来年还回得来的人的名字，而他打发走的那两个小孩的样子他都记住了。一个发根有些发红，鼻梁是歪着的，另一个一头金发，像是科德温人。  
杰洛特对库存白海鸥消失得格外快这一点睁一只眼闭一只眼。他赢了兰伯特的一张英雄牌之后就再也不跟他赌牌了，改成罚酒。果戈和维瑟米尔忙于最后阶段的训练——开春不久后所有男孩都要北上，背着他们剑。于是他们三个人有更多机会喝到吐并且把无忧无虑地把自己搞得一团糟，这为之后的各种事埋下了伏笔，包括这场裤子赌注。更糟的是杰洛特和艾斯凯尔的酒后失言助长了兰伯特的臭舌头，而兰伯特酒后除了吹嘘自己那几件屁事之外什么也不干。他们被维瑟米尔逮到之后兰伯特大声喊了一句如果再让我参与这件事我就吃一桶屎，而且是诺威格瑞的混合屎。在果戈过来之前他们都睡倒了，谢天谢地。  
在北方的湖解冻之前兰伯特就离开了，悄无声息。他是第一个走的人。杰洛特和艾斯凯尔按照传统留到’迎新’的时候。今年回来了两个人。维瑟米尔选了两把很好的银剑给他们。“这可能是最后一次了，留着又有什么用呢？”他说。之后他们真的没有再训练猎魔人。果戈也没有带孩子回来。几年后他居然跟兰伯特和好如初，但随后失踪在南部的沼泽。他最后寄回凯尔莫汉的信是给维瑟米尔的，告诉他他没时间跨过彭塔尔了，将会留在南部，并且把一些炼金器材留给兰伯特，说如果他不这样干过几年也会被兰伯特偷走的。兰伯特啐了一口，没反对。  
“别愁眉苦脸的。”艾斯凯尔说。“起码你在这场悲剧中赚了点东西。”  
“我没有。”兰伯特抱起手。“拜托哪个不是懒鬼的家伙把屋檐修好，我觉得冷风都直接挂进我裆部了。”  
这是他对大部分在凯尔莫汉冬天的印象——寒风吹卵，疼痛异常。除此之外有个别例外而已。

自从他赢得艾斯凯尔的大符文石之后他就以为艾斯凯尔沉痛地选择忘记此事。没想到在隔了很长一段时间之后，艾斯凯尔喝酒的时候突然开始旁敲侧击地问杰洛特知不知道兰伯特最近在跟谁鬼混。杰洛特含糊地表示不清楚。  
兰伯特打牌的时候大方地告诉艾斯凯尔自己正在跟一个猫派的猎魔人结伴同行，对方年轻还长着一张俊脸，说话风趣幽默且牌技超群，于此同时骗了艾斯凯尔的两张攻城牌下场。他夸夸其谈，大口灌着酒。艾斯凯尔不得不狠狠踹他才让他闭嘴。  
结果第二天晚上，莫名奇妙地，他又跑进杰洛特房间，然后跟杰洛特发生了多次深入关系。这次他比较确信杰洛特上次绝对喝多了，要不就是有人，比较可能事女术士，教给了他不少新花样。令人恼火地是兰伯特发觉没有风暴的掩护他就得在嘴里塞点什么东西来避免艾斯凯尔真的发现这件事——提示，杰洛特的屌是其中的几样东西之一。  
完事之后他们俩都很清醒，瘫在床上不想动弹。  
“你知道我跟果戈是怎么和好的吗？”兰伯特突然说。  
“他不算很坏，但是那次真的有够惊险的。”杰洛特回答。“你继续说。”  
“冷脸猪把东西留给我，我就近他的房间拿，包括他的一些笔记什么的。反正那些东西放在那里也只有烂掉……总之，维瑟米尔又撒谎了。果戈严格地说不是他的弟子。”  
“维瑟米尔也没有这么说过。”  
“闭嘴，你还想知道吗？实际上他就比维瑟米尔小十几岁。屠杀发生的时候他已经完成青草试炼了，他跟他的老师在凯尔莫汉下游的湖沼区采集草药……然后那些人来了。他的老师有剑但是他没有，于是这个年老一些的猎魔人就让他喝了杀人鲸潜到对岸去避一避。之后他回到凯尔莫汉——那真的过了很久。总之维瑟米尔发现了他，让他跟下一批孩子一起参加了徽章试炼，他活着回来了。所以他讨厌叛徒，凯尔莫汉的路本来只有猎魔人能走。”  
“果戈告诉你这些？”  
兰伯特一言不发，假装快要睡着了。  
“该死。”杰洛特有点生气。“我们认识这么久了你才告诉我？”  
“我们还只上了两次床呢。你以为维瑟米尔告诉了你全部然而他没有，这才是常理。”兰伯特不甘地反驳道。“你还想知道别的什么，你不是都偷看了我的卡组了吗？”  
“是你自己放在外面的。”杰洛特回击。他想问兰伯特晚上到底是在狩猎回忆中的哪一种怪物，它是否就盘踞在凯尔莫汉，就在寒风里。像那一列列空掉的房间，曾经都住着猎魔人，他想起来兰伯特自从果戈失踪之后就刻意绕开那个走廊。又或者那是当年兰伯特满脸血地大骂让冷脸猪过来有种打死他的原因。他事后可怜地在床上扭动着说着胡话，肩膀肿得像起了瘤一样。  
但杰洛特肯定兰伯特不会回答，反倒会恶狠狠地戳他的痛处。他最终打了个哈欠，说：“这次别再穿错内裤了。之前我晚上才注意到，要不是清楚你的习性，我会说有够奇怪的。而且你不能把内裤上的洞补上吗？”  
“不行。”兰伯特语气恶毒地回答。他像是知道杰洛特在想什么一样。“说不定下次我就会告诉你别的，白狼。某一天暖和的时候，而且我得很高兴才行。”

**Author's Note:**

> 兰伯特是个屁眼人。


End file.
